


Fell in Love with my Best Friend

by JayTimFanBoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, He's a family friend though, He's also Tim's best friend UwU, M/M, More characters to be added later, NO CAPES, Tim is a youtuber, jason was never adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: Tim has been crushing on his best friend Jason Todd for quite some time and his family seems to have noticed. He's sure that Jason has no feelings for him but little did he know that the other man was planning something with the family. He's hosting a Q and A which Jason will be taking part too which is also where their plan will take place.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Press Start to Begin!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703604) by [cowboyfranche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyfranche/pseuds/cowboyfranche). 



> This had been sitting on my files for quite some Tim as I tend to write stuff when I'm bored and recently (I mean literally just this morning), I read a fic called "Press Start to Begin!" by cowboyfranche which gave me a boost to work on this AU. (Thanks for the wonderful fic man!!!)  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! This will only be 2 or 3 chapters, depending on how I decide to write it.

Being a Youtuber was fun but most of the time quite problematic. Tim started being a Youtuber just a year ago after he resigned at being the acting CEO of W.E. after Bruce returned from his long business trip. Since he pretty much graduated early and he has nothing to do besides tinkering with technology and playing some games and reading, why not be a Youtuber? And that’s exactly what he did, as he uploaded his first video, which was him playing Minecraft and COD, his subscribers skyrocketed to hundreds, thousands, millions in just a week. So much for being a former CEO huh? He also found lots of amazing people he regularly came and played with for collabs like Conner, Cassie, and Bart.

After a while, his older brother and younger sister started streaming and uploading too, but to another platform. Cassandra streams on Twitch, along with Dick who streams on Twitch and occasionally uploads on Youtube. So of course they share the struggles and can relate to each other. Some fans being too touchy and feely like they’re a close friend or something. It’s uncomfortable but they have to endure it because they chose the career. Editing is also a pain in the ass but he’s glad that he can now hire someone that also came from his fanbase. And if there are asshole fans, they also have very nice fans often sending them packages in a fan mail, some kind messages and comments, top fans, channel subscribers and members which they are very thankful for.

Today Tim was hosting a livestream for Q and A which could not possibly end well considering that people could literally ask anything even uncomfortable questions which will probably include his status with Jason. Tim wishes there is really something between them but there really isn’t. Jason probably thinks of him as his best friend and not more than that. He’s also sure that Jason is straight as a steel pole so Tim is already not getting his hopes up.

Tim was preparing for his stream which was only 2 hours away, when a knock sounds at his door. “It’s unlocked just come in.” He yells as he was busy setting up the lights at his bedroom for the stream.

“Hey Tim! Alfie prepared breakfast. Wanna get down before you start streaming? Also do you need help with the lights?” Dick questions.

“Yeah I’ll be down in a few minutes. I need food to help ingest with the incoming uncomfortable questions and as for the lights, I can handle it. Tell Alfie I’ll be there right after I finish the light setup.” He offers Dick a smile.

“Okay. Just be careful Tim. If the questions get too uncomfortable don’t answer it.” Dick smiles back and turns toward the door, closing it in the process.

After a few minutes another knock comes to his door. Tim releases a disgruntled groan. “Come in.” When he hears who he assumed was Dick enter, he voices out, “Dick I told you I’ll be down. It’s only been 5 minutes for Christ’s sake.”

“Way to say good morning Timbit.” Tim halts as he hears Jason’s voice chime in.

“Oh sorry dude. Dick just came in like a few minutes ago. Let me finish this up and I’ll come down with you.” Tim apologizes.

“It’s fine.” Jason approaches Tim. “Here let me help.” Jason reaches his hands to hold the light as Tim tightens the screw. _Jason’s arms are so muscular._ _Oh god. Why do I have to be like this._

Jason notices the pink that is lightly tinting Tim’s cheeks, “Are you alright? Why are you so pink all of a sudden.” Jason states.

“N-Nothing.” Tim says and he gets whiff of Jason’s cologne. He smells so manly. _What the fuck brain._

Tim tightens the last of the screws, “Aaaaaand Done! Thanks for the help!”

“Yeah no problem. C’mon I know you’re dreading the Q and A and you need food.”

“Wait how did you know I’m doing Q and A?” Tim inquires as he remembers he made no announcements about it yet.

“Ahh. Dick kinda blabbered his mouth on the phone. So I went straight here to provide emotional support.” Jason offers a lopsided grin. Tim’s heart skips a beat.

He manages to let out a snort, “Yeah I’ll probably need it. I also need you to take a trashcan I can puke on if the questions get waaaaay too uncomfortable.”

Jason laughs and tips his head back, “Yeah but you need to eat something so you can puke so let’s hurry. Alfred cooked sushi and made pancakes.” Tim pouts as there was something missing.

Jason rolls his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s coffee. Don’t make that face. It _is_ cute but I doubt that works on Alfred.” Tim’s heart skips a beat again. Thankfully they are now at the breakfast table.

“Good Morning Boys.” Bruce greets as they sit on their positions with Jason always earning a seat beside Tim.

“Good Morning Mr. Wayne.” Jason greets enthusiastically.

“Please Jason just call me Bruce. We are practically family at this point.” Bruce junctures.

Dick smirks and Tim narrows his eyes as he’s about to make another troublemaking comment. “Yeah with you being Timmy’s boyfriend, you’re already family.” _I very much want that. I wish it was real. But Tim doesn’t like me and that’s for sure._ Jason thinks to himself.

Just as predicted, Tim’s face darkens displaying every shade of red from second to second.

“Oh I wasn’t aware of that fact. Well, I’m glad.” Jason doesn’t protest but Tim can also see the blush he was also sporting.

_See? He’s already so embarrassed of thinking about us being couples. He DOESN’T like you Tim._

“If that is so, I think it will be a great idea if Master Jason joins Master Timothy’s Q and A later.” Alfred chided.

“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can already sense the imminent uncomfortable questions.” Tim tries to reason as he doesn’t want Jason to suffer.

“Puh-lease Drake. I think Todd will be more than happy to join you.” Damian snarks.

“I’m down.” Jason suddenly answers.

“Just remember, if the questions get too uncomfortable, then don’t answer. It’s your choice after all. Make good content though, I’m sure people will be clipping some of it and are gonna react. One of which will be me, and your Titan friends along with Cass.” Dick informs.

“You all are a-holes for this I hate y’all so much.” Tim pulls on his hair.

“Relax Timbo. I’ll be with you remember?” Jason reassures while slinging an arm on Tim’s shoulders.

 _Oh thank god he already forgot about the boyfriend thingy._ Tim mentally celebrates.

“I need to put a little bit of makeup, I’ll be back shortly.” Tim excuses himself.

“Okay see you all later chums. I’m off to work.” Bruce also excuses himself.

Tim stands up and leaves Jason, Dick, and Damian at the table. “I’ll see you later Jay.”

* * *

Shortly after Tim left, Jason releases a sigh of relief before talking.

“So Dick what do I do now?” Jason asks.

“I’m sure at least a few people will ask about you. After all, you’ve been appearing in Tim’s vlogs frequently. I’m sure people would like to know who _Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome_ is.” Dick smirks again.

“I just hope this works well and Tim doesn’t reject me on stream.” Jason worries.

“Drake would never do that. Trust me. He loves you too much to reject you like that.” Damian chided.

“Don’t worry Master Jason. And as you head, Master Bruce already approves with you. I’m sure Mistress Selina does too. Do be careful though, he’s Mistress Selina’s favorite and if either me or Mistress Selina find out that you’ve hurt him, prepare for the consequences.” Alfred threatens. Jason’s spine shivers.

“Don’t worry Alf. I’m sure Jason here won’t do that. _Right?!”_ Dick gives his death stare. Jason gulps.

“You better not. I have my trust that you won’t break his heart. If that happens, you’ll be acquainted with my sword’s sharpness.” Damian threatens too.

“Chill guys. I will love Timbit I promise that.” Jason raises his hands.

“Then good.” Dick hugs him tightly. “Good Luck Jaylad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some awkward as fuck questions.

Tim went straight for his room first after all of that embarrassment from the dining room. He wanted to go in first so he has time to contemplate and panic a little about the teasing Dick threw his way. _The smug bastard,_ Tim mutters under his breath. The livestream was just a few more minutes away and he still has a lot to do, announcing it on all his social media platforms, preparations just in case he indeed pukes with the uncomfortableness of the questions that are most certainly heading their way. _Now is not the time to panic Tim! You can do this! Dick's just teasing you._ Tim tries to reassure himself. He stands up to go the bathroom and get a glass of water and a plastic bin, fix his hair a bit, and maybe apply some makeup while he's at it. When he comes back, he decides to make his bed a bit so it would look presentable during the stream.

Just as he's doing his last minute checks, a faint knock is heard at his door. Gulping, Tim stands up and opens the door to see a smiling Jason Todd on the other side. "Is it time yet?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. Well, almost. I have to make announcements on my socials informing that I want to be interrogated with extremely uncomfortable questions." _Geez how many times have I thought of the word uncomfortable today? I can't help it!_ Tim reasons with himself. Jason seems to have noticed because his other brow was raised while giving Tim a pointed look.

"Tim, I can practically see the cogs turning inside your pretty head. I'm there with you remember?" _Pretty_ was the only word running in repeats in Tim's head.

"U-Uh y-yeah. Thanks by the way." He says awkwardly mentally slapping himself for stuttering too much. He can't help it though, imagine talking to your fucking crush and he called you _pretty_.

Tim opens his phone and thinks of what to word the post.

**Twitter**

**Timmy Drake** @TimothyJDrake  
Hey guys! Doing a Q and A in a few minutes!  
Come join and Ask me Questions! I have a special guest with me. 👀  
I'll be answering your questions for 1-2 hours so go ham with it!

 _Oh god I'm probably gonna regret putting the 'Go Ham' with that huh?_ Tim thinks to himself as he hits the Post button. Jason lets out a hearty chuckle as he gets the notification. _This is so not helping._

**Instagram**

**Timothy Jackson Drake** @TimDrake  
Prepare your all of your inquiries as I'm doing a Q and A in a few minutes!  
Come join. I'll be live for approximately 2 hours. I have a special guest with me any guesses? 👀

"Okay now I sent all my posts. Let's do last minute checks then we're off."

"Sure. What involves those last minute checks?" Jason asks curiously.

"Well, the lights are fixed, I have water, fixed my hair, a bin." Jason furrows his brow, "What? I was serious when I said that I might puke with all the incoming questions." Jason chuckles at Tim's remark.

"Applied makeup, made posts, and yeah now you're here. Unless you have your own checks?" 

"Nah I'm good Timbo. Let's start the stream." Jason takes his hand and tugs him toward the bed. Tim blushes as dirty thoughts filled his head. _NO Tim! We're not streaming at pornhub. We're just doing a Q and A stop thinking about that Tim! Gross!_ Tim mentally yells at himself.

As Jason sat beside the bed, Tim reached his laptop to start the stream. He titles it: Video title: Q and A! for 2 hours with Mr. Jason Todd.

The chat opens and it floods with Hello's and Hi's like a dang bullet train. The viewers skyrocketed too hundreds of thousands in mere seconds.

"Uhh- hello can you guys hear us?" Tim asks on the mic. Relief fills him when he sees thumbs up emojis flood the chat.

"Okay so hey guys! It's almost been a year and since it is, I wanted to do a Q and A for you guys to know more about me! I'm here with Mr. Jason Todd today." Tim greets.

Jason waves, "What's up guys! You have probably seen me in a couple of Tim's vlogs." He offers the stream a smile.

The chat flood with "OMG WHO IS HE?'s with a ton of other questions asking about his existence.

"Okay chat, as much as I know you want to interrogate this man beside me, I would rather wait until half the stream and he will answer your questions." Tim smirks as he now wrangled Jason into this. Of course if he will suffer, Jason might as well too right?

"Chat your questions for me first." Tim demands.

_Jowan the Great: How did you meet Cassie, Conner, and Bart?_

"Thanks for the question. Well, we met at a gaming convention. I wasn't even that into streaming at that time if you all might know, I only used it as a hobby back then and I had to take a break for a while.

I met Conner first then Cassie and Bart came in while we were eating lunch. Anyway I think at that moment, Conner noticed how uncomfortable and unfamiliar with the place I was and he approached me. He taught me the way around the place and brought me to a couple of booths. He took me to a resto during lunch and we took the last table in there. Then Cassie came in looking for a table, he reluctantly looked at me and Conner before she approached asking for permission to table with us. Of course, me being a kind person." Tim's sass was very _audible_. Jason chuckles.

"I allowed her to sit beside us. Then a red head aka, Bart, entered too looking like a lost panicking puppy. He looked at me and Conner and we gestured for him to approach since we had another vacant seat. So yeah, that's how we met. We made had a lot of collabs with each other as we realized that we're all playing the same games. So yeah." He finishes.

"Excellent story telling." Jason claps. Tim rolls his eyes.

 _Impulsive Bart: For the record, I didn't look like a lost puppy. Y'all are really nice though!_ Tim reads Bart's chat and laughs.

 _Cassie Wonder Girl: Yeah y'all are nice at certain times of the day._ "Hey! I'm a delight for your information!" Tim protests from reading Cassie's chat, earning a laugh from Jason.

 _RedAndRedder:_ _Have you dated anyone? I dare you to name them all._

"Ooh a spicy one. Okay. On our friend group, I dated Cassie first and yes we ended on good terms. I was just too busy with my schoolworks and W.E. that I took a break from gaming for a while. Cassie was also too busy so we broke up. We're still best friends don't worry. Then when I came to terms with my sexuality, I dated Conner too. Our relationship lasted for a year or two before breaking up due to the same reason. Now he's dating Cassie. I'm happy for both of them."

 _Superboy: Who knew such a pretty face is such a playboy._ Tim sees Conner's chat, "I'm just irresistible and you know it Kon." Tim smirks.

_TheDankMaster: Are you all adopted? And how is Cass doing?_

"No we weren't all adopted. Dick, Me, and Cass are adopted but Damian is his blood son. Oh and Cass is just spending a little bit of time with Steph but don't worry she'll be back probably by next week."

_LeeChoi: Why did Dick start streaming and is Damian gonna start streaming too?_

"Oh well, he said that he was bored and saw me streaming and thought I was doing so good so he asked me for some tips. Me being the generous brother, I of course gave him." Tim smirks again. "And Damian will definitely stream. I heard he was starting a gaming channel with his friend Jon aka Conner's brother so yeah stay on the lookout for that." Tim winks.

 _Nightwing: Yeah Tim's the best brother. Don't tell Dami!_ Tim smiles. Wow a lot of his friends are tuning into this.

_NoBrainAkaliMain: What's it like being Bruce Wayne's son and Dick Grayson's brother?_

"Cool username btw. Shame that Akali keeps getting nerfed. Anyways, Bruce is a good dad and is very supportive while Dick is the most loving brother. Loving to the point that you will always go limp after his hugs." Tim answers.

"I second that." Jason agrees.

 _Barbara Gordon: True. You'll regret liking him after he octopus hugs you._ "See? Even Babs knows how hard it is. Wally seems like he could take it though."

_Zei: How is it like being the youngest CEO? Oh and does Bruce avoid meetings on purpose?_

"That's a really good question. Of course it was a lot of pressure, I mean imagine being a CEO at the age of fuckin' 16. But it was fun while it lasted. Definitely not looking forward to some of the meetings though and as for the Bruce question, it's not really my place to tell. How about I do a Q and A with him next time?" _Definitely he has to feel my pain too. Along with my other family members._ Tim thinks to himself.

_SeraphineSucks: Do you have a streaming or uploading schedule?_

"Sadly I don't and yes Seraphine sucks. I don't think I will have one because I find that videos are more fun to make if you have the motivation. Having a schedule messes with your mind and you will just feel burnt out and unable to make content if you feel like your forced to." Tim smiles at the camera. "This is part of the reason why I'm always optimistic and happy on my videos that I share with you guys because I'm the one deciding when and what to upload. I also don't forget to take a break which you all should do too, no one is forcing you to be the best. Just be you.

Although that's understandable if you have an asshole for a teacher that makes you guys panic. Math teachers are just like that to be honest and you're just gonna have to deal with it. No, kidding aside though, I'm really happy and thankful for you guys to be supporting not just me but my friends as well." He makes a heart sign with his hands.

"Cheesy." Jason says. Tim applies a seductive smile that the camera for sure caught, and whips his head toward Jason who was sitting just a foot away from him, "Like I said, Deal with It." Jason's eyes widened.

 _Superboy: Yeah you better watch out for one of those man. Tim always does that so be careful._ "Yeah now back to the Q and A."

_Kusokawa: Who is your favorite sibling?_

"It's Cass. No further questions. It's just Cass." Tim remarks.

"Yeah believe him. Cass is the easiest to get along here. Aside from Timbit of course." Jason seconds.

The chat floods with a lot of 'aww', 'uwu', and Timbits. Tim blushes.

_DouchePotato: Do you hate Damian Wayne? and Are you gay?_

"Okay for the last time, I don't hate Damian. Yes we do bicker in some of my vlogs but deep inside he's just a softie and a protective baby bat. Plus, he's always like that to other people too. He looks tough but again, he's a softie kinda like this man." Tim points to Jason.

"You know me so well." Jason teases.

"And yes, just to finally clarify things, I am gay. Period sis." Tim gestures his hand.

"Okay the the stream has been running for an hour now and as promised, the questions will now be answered by Jason." Jason groans.

"Oh c'mon you said you're here for emotional support. If I suffer then you shall too." Tim remarks. "Ugh fine." Jason answers.

The chat floods with questions.

_LeeChoi: Who is Mr. Good Lookin' beside you? Why has he been appearing more and more on your vlogs? 👀😍_

"Well, the name's Jason Todd. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm Timmy's boyfriend." Jason smugly remarks, making Tim's heart halt to a stop because _WHAT?_ _HE'S MY BOYFRIEND?_

The chat was now flooding with shocked emojis along with a few lines like "lucky Tim".

Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, Jason grabs him by the waist and pulls him.

It's like a command was repeating in his head, "Tim.exe is not responding. Tim.exe has stopped." 

_Cyril'sWAP: How did you two meet?_

"That's a long story. I met him waaaaaay back when we were kids. We live next door, back when his parents were still alive. We go to Bruce's galas and have a great time. So you can pretty much say that Tim was my childhood friend. More like best friend. I liked him since we at middle school. I'm ahead a few levels than him but he surpassed my grade level when he got promoted to three fuckin' grades ahead because little Tim was way too smart for his own good. I was jealous at first when he started dating other people and when he and Conner broke up, I took action. So yeah here we are." Jason's words were sliding as if he practiced this all and he was used to saying it. Tim was so shook to hear that Jason liked him way back then. He feels a little giddy.

_Zerphais: What is Tim's favorite food and drink?_

"Well, aside from my dick, Tim loves sushi and of course, coffee. Coffee is the only thing that he loves more than me so yeah." Tim smacks him in the arm playfully after hearing the dick part. Jason smiles.

_AlexisConner: Does Tim know how to cook? and is Alfred the best cook in Gotham?_

"Barely. Tim barely knows how to cook." Jason remarks still not letting go from his hold on Tim's waist.

"Yeah put me in the kitchen and you will have no house to go back to." Tim jokes.

"But yes, Alfred is the best cook here in Gotham you can't change my mind otherwise. The old man's cookies are good bribing material let me tell you."

_WendyHatesGeometry: Who is Top and who is Bottom? 🤔🤔_

"Of course I'm Top. Timmy is bottom."

"What the fuck Jason? You didn't have to answer that." Tim is now blushing really hard because it's true. If this is real, Tim would really bottom.

"No need to be shy Timmers, but you're too adorable when you're blushing." Jason smirks again. _Ugh._

"Okay last question before we end the stream." Jason voices.

_Jowan the Great: What's ur dick size? 👁👄👁_

_OH MY GOD I SWEAR IF JASON ANSWERS THIS!_ Tim thinks to himself.

"I'm 7 and a Half blessed with girth too." Jason smugly says.

The chat is going haywire again putting a lot of shocked emojis and a lot of "thicc shlongs" along with a lot of eggplant emojis.

"Okay well that concludes the stream for today. I hope you enjoyed looking at me and this dude suffering if you guys enjoyed don't forget to leave a like and subscribe too while you're at it. It helps the channel a lot. Ring the bell so you never miss a video. Byeeeeee" Tim turns off the stream and shuts the laptop. He stands off the bed leaving Jason.

* * *

"Nice acting Jason." Tim mutters because there's no way that Jason actually likes him like that.

"Who said I was acting?" Tim's hear halts to a stop once again.

"Tim, I meant everything I said in that little story. I meant it with every figment of my being. I really like you Tim. M-More than a friend. I'm sorry my confession had to be at this type of situation. I embarrassed you in front of millions." 

Tears were welling on the side of Tim's eyes. "This is a really lame way of asking me out you know. You better not be bluffing or I'm stabbing you right now!" Tim threatens.

"No I'm not kidding Tim! I really like you, or love you I still haven't figured that out yet. With that said, will you be willing to be my boyfriend for real?" Jason asks sincerely.

Tim bolts to the bed and straddles Jason, "After all that happened and all that you said during the stream do you really think you can get rid of me now? No." Tim says looking straight into Jason's eyes.

Jason tugs Tim's shirt down and smashes their lips together. After a while, their hands intertwine and they were laying on their sides facing each other, "Boyfriends for real." Tim says as he pulls Jason for a hug.

Just as then his phone rings with a notification coming from the online Gotham Gazette. "Former CEO and now YouTube star Timothy Drake-Wayne confirms relationship with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome named Jason Todd. Will this one last? or Will he be added at the list of Ex's that the Billionaire playboy has?"

"Just as the stream ended a few minutes ago Viki already made a damn article." Tim states making Jason laugh.

"Well, we're gonna have to deal with this together now. I'll be with you every step of the way." Tim chuckles at Jason's statement.

"And here I thought I was cheesy."

"Oh shut up babybird!" Jason pulls Tim again and tickles him aggressively. Tim's chuckles must be so loud that the door came crashing later with Dick, Steph, Babs, Cass, Alfred, Damian and Bruce entering.

"See? Our plan worked Jay! You owe me a lot for that." Dick grins.

"Happy for you guys!" Steph runs toward them and jumps on the bed to hug both of them.

"Be careful with him alright Jaylad? I won't hesitate to hurt someone if you hurt my son." Bruce shares his threat that he wasn't able to bring out this morning cause he had to leave.

"Don't worry Bruce. I'll take care of Timmy." Jason looks to Tim who offers him a smile.

"So? Now that this is all done, lunch anyone?" says Wally appearing beside Dick.

"Yeah I'm starving. Let's go!" Steph says and everyone exits the room leaving him and Jason alone again. 

"Well we should go too, or else Selina will gossip about us later." Tim grins at Jason.

"Yeah but one last time. I love you Tim." Jason's cheeks are now tinted in pink dust.

"I love you too Jason."

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
